


overdue

by spring



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring/pseuds/spring
Summary: Claire visits Zara.





	overdue

**Author's Note:**

> me, waiting two years to cross-post a fic for a ship no one cares about? it's more likely than you think

It takes her nearly half a year to visit Zara for the first time.

She’s been so busy. The incident at the park had been a legal nightmare, obviously. She still has court dates stacked up. It’s a miracle she even found the time to book a flight to England, let alone go through with it. Her legal advisers had warned her not to, that if the press found out they’d crucify her, but she’d only laughed and said they already have.

She’s here now, though. If that helps.

She sits cross legged next to Zara’s headstone, long past the point of caring about soiled clothing. She’d just packed what was nearest, anyway.

When she finally wrangles the courage to speak, her voice breaks. She tries again. “Christ, Zara. You’d laugh, I think, at how cliche this is. I don’t care. I don’t care if you can hear me or not, or that you would laugh. I just need to talk. I just need you to listen, like you used to.”

Not that it would ever be like it used to. But Claire doesn’t care right now. Right now, she’s talking to Zara. Right now, Zara is listening.


End file.
